Takashi Komuro
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Smith & Wesson Takashi ready his pistol as he starts shooting the opponents. One aimed, you can fire 6 bullets from the pistol to launch theirs onto your opponent. They cause small bit damage to your opponent while not causing any knockback effort. After 6 bullets are used, you need to stop aiming to reload your bullet count for 3 seconds before using this move again. Side B - Fire Hose Sprayer Takashi ready a Fire Hose as he starts launching water onto his opponents. The water easily throws opponents and items away in whatever direction you’re in. Since the Hose is powerful, it does medium damage your opponents, but only push the opponents away instead of knocking them out. You can use for hose for 8 seconds before being complete drained, before waiting 4 seconds to reused this move. Up B - Tokonosu Draft Takashi jumps into his motorcycle as he gets launch upward. The Motorcycle easily moves faster and can easily drive around the stage. While the bike itself launch didn’t give you height for recovery, it's easily done once you press and let the bike away. The Bike can be reused during the stage or be throw as an item, but it’s can the reused until it disappears from the stage. Down B - Springfield Sniper Takashi led down as he ready his sniper. Under “Sniper Form”, you can fire a powerful shot onto your opponents while aiming. The damage and knockback are easily hard as ever, especially when the shot hit there in the head. But for every shots launch, you suffer bit recoiled damage from the Sniper. You can only crawl to move around and unable to jump during the time of this move. You can stop Sniper Form by pressing Down B, but opponents can be canceled the form by attacking you. Final Smash - Humvee Rampage of the Dead A Humvee arrives forward Kotha grabbed Takashi before stopped in the background. During this. you have the aiming marker to move around. You can move the marker around during this Final Smash while pressing B to shoot your opponents rapidly, causing rapidly damage with good knockback effort. Kotha can also be helped by secretly snipping your opponents, but it’s a random at where he shot. After 8 shoots or after 18 seconds, you return back to the stage as the Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Shōji Satō Category:Madhouse Category:Highschool of the Dead Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Ladies Man Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Japanese Category:EWBR Ultimate